


birthday of three

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [9]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, Celebrations, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Minor Character(s), Shopping, Shopping Malls, Spas, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Happy birthday to Kaito, Kokone, and Uni! And happy Valentine's day everyone!
Relationships: Kaito & Everyone (Vocaloid), UNI & SeeU (Vocaloid), kokone & Everyone (Vocaloid)
Series: Short Story Assemble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 4





	birthday of three

**Author's Note:**

> I did this during class in a span of an hour.

Crypton: 

Peering through the doorway, Meiko quietly gestured for the rest of the Crypton members to enter through the door.

The Kagamine twins hurried in first, each holding a gift with either blue or white wrapping paper topped with a bow.

Miku was next, a bouquet of multiple roses in shades of blue cradled in her arms. She giggled at the sight of the figure in bed,

Finally came Luka, who was holding a large, silver tray of food, consisting of a fresh stack of pancakes with a glass of cold milk on the left and utensils on the right.

The group tiptoed around the small bed where a sleeping man laid, blissfully unaware of his surroundings

Raising a finger to her smiling lips as a warning for everyone to stay silent, Meiko gently shook the man awake. “Hey, Kaito,” she whisper-shounted. “Wake up!”

Reluctant at first, Kaito tiredly cracked an eye open than groggily rubbing them both open with his hands. “Wha…?” Kaito asked before being interrupted with a “Happy Birthday Kaito!”

The man immediately became fully alert then started grinning widely. “You guys did this? Thank you!” He learned forward and began hugging everyone one by one though Luka’s was a bit awkward.

~~~

Internet Co.:

“Today was great! Thanks, Lily, Chika!” Kokone smiled as the car pulled up to the Internet household. The girls had spent the day at the mall going shopping and getting a spa treatment, courtesy of the older girls.

“Of course,” Lily smiled in the mirror to look the younger girl in the eye.

“We hadn’t been spending much time together after all,” nodded Chika as they got out of the car and grabbed their personal bags.

However, when they entered the house, it was completely pitch black.

“That’s weird.” Kokone frowned. “I thought you said that everyone was home.”

“I thought so, too.” Kokone couldn’t see the blonde girl, but from the tone of her voice, it sounded as if she were smiling.

The lights suddenly flickered on revealing the rest of the Internet family, shouting, “Happy Birthday Kokone!” including Lily and Chika.

Near the entrance, the kids holding out gifts, Gumi and Cul having party blowers in their mouths, and Gakupo smiling warmly as he held out a strawberry-flavoured cake in his arms.

Nearly tearing up, Kokone yelled, “Thank you everyone!” before rushing to hug everyone.

~~~

SBS A&T Co., Ltd.:

With a giant yawn, Uni fished out the key from her purse to her apartment. She just had a long day at work despite it being her birthday, so she was ready for a long night of relaxation. 

‘I wonder how SeeU’s doing.’ Uni thought before finding the key. Turning the key into the lock, she flung open the door.

“Shoot!” Came a yell from the kitchen.

Confused and a bit shocked, Uni went to investigate.

Inside the living room was Uni’s roommate, SeeU, who appeared to be filling the place with pink stars and a giant banner reading, “Happy Birthday Uni!” The floor was barely visible with the amount of balloons covering it, many of them different shades of pink.

SeeU was standing in the middle of the room, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. “Uh…” was all the blonde said before quickly straightening up. “Happy Birthday?” She said, with a small smile.

While she was shocked, Uni burst out laughing. She embraced her friend, thanking her for the preparations she had made.


End file.
